Река Руби
Река Руби (англ. Ruby River) — один из изначально обозначенных районов на карте главного героя. Район находится в юго-восточной части большой карты. Общая информация Название происходит от одноимённой реки, у которой здесь достаточно широкий разлив. Она течёт с востока на запад, пересекая главную тропу, и в определённом месте поворачивает на юг, раздваиваясь. Восточный её рукав называется Тополиный ручей. Пересечь реку Генри может без труда – вода в любом месте не выше колена. Однако, если он хочет не замочить ноги, он может попрыгать с камня на камень, которые здесь уже заботливо выложены. С восточной стороны доступного для Генри участка реки сильно шумит широкий порог. Возле самой воды стоит ящик #307. Здесь Генри может обзавестись шикарной библиотекой, чтобы не скучать, а также прочитать одну из записок, чтобы узнать фрагмент истории двух рейнджеров – Рона и Дэйва. Напротив ящика, через реку, стоят два дерева-близнеца – меж них, на плоском камне Генри может обнаружить черепашку. Такую же черепашку он может обнаружить на похожем камне севернее, возле непреодолимого оползня, пройдя назад по тропе Торофэр (этот участок не показан на локальной карте, однако он тоже входит в данный район). Восточный край района тупиковый, но обширный. Здесь ещё с пятидесятых годов находится лагерь скаутов Арапахо, в котором временно расположилась пожарная бригада, пришедшая сюда провести контролируемое выгорание. Эту оконечность диагонально пересекает не названный на карте ручей, который по факту оказывается высохшим. Генри приходится искать способ пересечь этот овраг – бывшее русло реки, чтобы выполнить свою задачу: попросить пожарных помочь ему пробраться через забор огороженной зоны. В центре южной части района находится болотистое место. В нём и рядом валяются разбитые снегоходы. Далее на запад район беспрепятственно соединяется с не менее обширным соседним районом. Первый раз Генри может попасть в этот район в День 76 (после проведения контролируемого выгорания). Локальная карта thumb|RUBY RIVER Подробности локальной карты RUBY RIVER из ящика #307: * Название данной реки * Camp Arapahoe — Лагерь Арапахо (на юго-западе) * Болотистое место (по центру) * Выходы к районам: Cottonwood Creek — Тополиный ручей (на запад), Lake — озеро (на север и восток) и Two Forks — Две Тропы (на север и запад) * Подсказка в виде рисунка поваленного дерева через овраг и длинной стрелки, указывающей на такое место * Cache #307 — ящик для припасов с номером * Примечание. Номер ящика на данной локальной карте указан неверно: #308 вместо #307. Интересные факты * Контролируемое выгорание (или управляемый пожар) – одна из мер противопожарной безопасности, когда у огня забирают "пищу" вдоль определённых полос, чтобы основной очаг не двинулся дальше или погас. (Профилактика и борьба с лесными пожарами – отдельная тема, которой посвящены фильмы и... даже игровые шедевры!) * Поскольку американцы любят каламбуры, два небольших диалога могут представлять интерес. В обоих фрагментах оригинальный перевод сделан идеально(!), но игра слов не передана. Перевод обоих диалогов ( © авторский ) Гн: "Я обнаружил, где они провели контролируемое выгорание. Я могу сейчас здесь пройти." Дл: "В обычной ситуации они бы не делали этого так близко к воде, но, думаю, они ОСОБО ПОБЕСПОКОИЛИСЬ, чтобы огонь не перекинулся через реку и не сжёг вышку Две Тропы сейчас, когда в ней уже кто-то работает." Гн: "Что ж, я ОСОБО БЛАГОДАРЕН за это." Hn: "I found where they did the controlled burn. I can hike right through here now." Dl: "Normally they wouldn't do that so close to a body of water but I think they're EXTRA-WORRIED about a fire jumping the river and burning up to Two Forks now that there's someone in it." Hn: "Well, I'm EXTRA APPRECIATIVE of that." Игра слов со значениями "пере-", "отдельно", "дополнительно", "особенно", "слишком" (EXTRA). Гн: "Что случится, если контролируемое выгорание выйдет из-под контроля?" Дл: "Кого-то УВОЛЯТ. || Кто-то СГОРИТ." Гн: "УВОЛЯТ?? || СГОРИТ??" Дл: "Да ладно, то был всего лишь несчастный случай." Дл: "Я сейчас даже не в настроении каламбурить. Так меня достало всё это дерьмо." Hn: "What happens if a controlled burn gets out of control?" Dl: "Someone gets FIRED." Hn: "FIRED??" Dl: Oh come on, that one was an honest accident." Dl: I’m not even in the mood for wordplay. That’s how wound up all this shit has me." Игра слов "сгорит" и "уволенный" (FIRED). Несчастный случай, о котором шла речь, – это, вероятно, происшествие на участке сгоревшего леса в районе холма Пик Мула (Mule Point). Категория:Районы